


Nightmare Dressed As A Daydream

by niksilver146



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Angry Scott McCall, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dread Doctors (Teen Wolf) - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Stiles, Reader-Insert, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott has a sister, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, True Alpha Scott McCall, Twins, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: The reader is Scott's twin sister and human. She questions her part in the pack, the new arrival in town, brings back memories of the days before werewolf's and monsters. Starts off slow but could she slowly be falling for her childhood enemy. What will the others think, what will she do when she is made to choose between her brother and the man she loves. Is blood stronger than love.Basically starts off in season 5 with references to past seasons.





	1. 5x1

“That’s just freaken great “You yell as the rain starts to pour. You were already late for the senior scribe. You started running. The cold rain stinging your skin as you run one foot after the other. I picked a good day to wear shorts and a singlet you cursed yourself.  You can feel your phone vibrating in your pocket.

You duck under a tree. Wiping the rain from your eyes you pull your phone out, uselessly trying to wipe the water from your hands on your soaking clothes, you breathe a sigh of relief “Thank you Scotty” You mumble he had gotten you a water proof case for your birthday. You had a stupid tendency of dropping your phone in bodies of water after your 5th phone Scott had enough and instead of his usual 20$ in a cheesy birthday card that said happy 80th grandma he presented you with the most hideous water proof case ever for your birhday. But hey if it means you don’t have to buy a new phone ever few months you’re fine with it

 _“Where are you McCall”_ You hear stiles faintly though the pounding of the rain

 _“I’m coming Scott took my keys by mistake again”_  
_“Do you need me to come get you”_ He asked

_“No I’m good”_

_“Okay just hurry up”  
_ You hung up, tucked your phone back in your pocket and began the run again. Thankfully your brother had all the genetic disadvantages, like asthma not you.

You were able to run the 20-minute walk in 15. You spot stiles standing under cover in the distance. He waves at you. Running up to him out of breath “ _Here”_ You said leaning on your knees _“Just need a minute_ ” Stiles peeled off his flannel. _“Here, don’t want you getting a cold to start of senior year_ ”

You gladly took it pulling the warmth still radiating off it from Stiles warm dry body.

 _“Where is everyone?_ ” You said straightening up realizing you and Stiles were the only members of the pack here

 _“Your not so better half, ditched me to get Kira, Malia’s on her way and well, Lydia’s not texting me back”_ He said throwing his arms up in the air _  
“Naw is someone stressed_ ” You said pushing a finger into Stiles shoulder

 _“I practically ooze stress Y/N”_ He said leaning against a pole

 _“That’s true he stress talks in his sleep_ ” Malia said coming up behind Stiles. _“Ew you’re wet_ ” She said screwing her face up

 _“Its raining”_ You said gesturing at the current storm happening around you

 _“You have a car “_  
“ _Scott took her keys again”_ Stiles said looking down at his phone  
_“Someone’s coming’_ Malia started sniffing the air _“Someone fast”_

She spun around grabbing the running figure throwing them hard to the ground

“ _Oh my god, Malia_ ” Stiles said trying to push his girlfriend off Liam

 _“Scott’s in trouble_ ” Liam yelled, within seconds the three of you were following him. Malia and Liam took off faster than you and Stiles thanks to their supernatural advantage. “ _We’ll catch up”_ You yelled to them

Running towards the under pass after Malia and Liam, Stiles slipped on the water falling hard on his face. You grabbed him the trying to pull him to his feet when someone jumped from the top of the underpass right in front of you. He turned for a second “ _Another werewolf”_ You said under your breath. He smirked at you before turning to help your brother

 _“Come on Stilinski_ ” You said dragging Stiles to his feet _“Who the hell was that_ ” He asked you as if you knew the answer

The next thing you saw made the blood rush from your body. A werewolf with long blue talons had his claws in your brother’s chest. Kira and the new guy were knocked to the ground; you could see the red in Scott’s eyes fading

you don’t know what came over you. You charge forward. Jumping on the attackers back punching him as hard as your human fist could.

 _“Get off my brother_ ” You screamed. Without any effort, the attacker grabbed you off his back with his free hand throwing you to the ground hard. You couldn’t breath he winded you. You couldn’t move. You gasped for air. But if felt like your lungs had been thrown from your chest on the impact

The new guy came to your side. Hovering above you “ _Y/N just breath, take deep breaths_ ” He said trying to sooth you. His werewolf features slowly faded away until he was a normal teenager again. God, he was beautiful you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking, in-between gasps for air and he knew your name he was a stranger but something about him seemed so familiar

He sat you up rubbing you back as if trying to push the air into your lungs. You turned scared to see what that monster had done to your brother. To your surprise he was unharmed. Scott had managed to break his arm. The attacker was on his knees in front of your alpha.  

_“I don’t know who you are, or what you thought you were going to do. But I will give you a choice. You can stay and I will break something else or you can run”_

The attacker looked at the pack in the distance _“I would run_ ” Stiles said an I dare you to try something look on his face

And like that the attacker ran past you out of sight

 _“Here let me help you”_ The new guy said helping you to your feet His hands tight on your waist. When you turned, the pack was looking at the two of you. Stiles had his hand out to you, he was a distance away but you knew he would cross on in a heartbeat if this new guy tried to hurt you. You were his sister just like Scott was his brother

 _“Thanks”_ You said wiping your wet hair out of your face He let go of your waist smiling down at the ground, Stiles grabbed your hand pulling you close to him and the safety of the pack

 _“You don’t remember me, do you?”_ The new guy said looking straight at you. As if he expected you to know who he was. You tried to search your brain. You knew there was something familiar about him but you couldn’t but your finger on it. You tightened your grip on Stiles hand in anticipation

 _“I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade”_ He said this time looking at Scott

The fourth grade, wait no it couldn’t be you thought

And like classic twins you and Scott said his name at the same time “ _Theo_ ” Causing the pack to give the two of you a weird look

“ _You know him_ ” Malia said over your shoulder

You turned to her before looking back at Theo, a huge smile on your face, how could you forget snot nosed Theo, he was always getting you in trouble, spit balls at the teacher pointing at you when they turned around. Tripping you over in the halls. Well you both did it to each other it was a game you like to play, who can get the other in trouble before getting caught. Well he wasn’t the bratty little kid you remembered anymore. He got hot.

You felt Stiles grip get painfully tight as Theo continue talking you tuned to Stiles, He had a blank look on his face. You had seen this look before it’s the “I don’t like you” look. He used to give it to Jackson at least 50 times a day

 _“What do you want”_ Scott said bringing your attention back to Theo “ _I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home to my family”  
_ You felt Theo’s eyes on you Almost as if he was asking your permission “ _Because I want to be a part of your pack”_

_=_

The pack started walking back to the library, you could hear Stiles rambling on about not trusting Theo. Stiles hasn’t been the trusting person in a long time.

You turned to see Theo walking off in the distance, a part of you wanted to follow him, welcome him properly and thank him for helping.

 _“Thank god, are we going this or not”_ Lydia said emerging from the crowd of students

 _“Lets”_ You said pushing past everyone to grab Lydia’s arm  “ _You are soaked_ ” She said smiling at you

When you looked back Theo was gone. You entered the new and improved Library. It was about time the school got something new and shiny. For the past few years it was like every supernatural threat had a vendetta against the high school. Every battle, every big bad there was always some kind of battle at the school resulting in window smashes. Walls being blown out, or students being murdered.

Walking up the steps of the new library was intense, the senor scribe. This was more than just writing our initials on a book shelf, this was marking our place here, saying we made it. There were may close calls over the years. Ever since your bother was bit and turned into a werewolf you have never been sure if he, you or your friends would make it to this day. But here you were lining up. Marker in hand. You only wished Alison was here.

 _“This has to be our year guys”_ You said skipping down the stairs

“ _Ahh shh”_ Stiles said putting a hand over your mouth

“ _What”_ You mumbled from behind his hand

 _“Don’t jinx it”  
_ You nodded and Stiles released your mouth

Laughing you, Lydia and Kira linked arms following the rest of the pack out of the library

 _“I agree, something’s got to go right. For one of us at least”_ Lydia said pushing the door open.

“I think Malia already claimed that” Kira added

But you were right. After all the death and monsters something had to go right for once. And you selfishly wished that something would happen to you. Everyone had someone, had a purpose in the pack. And you honestly didn’t know yours. You were Scott’s twin sister. You weren’t supernatural or smart like Stiles. You were just average. If getting the wind knocked out of you earlier was anything to go by. Things had to change. You made a silent vow. This year you were going to be stronger and not the one who needed to be saved or protected. You just didn’t know how exactly you would go about that.

 


	2. 5x2

You were in your fourth-grade class room. Theo was sitting in the Seat across from you, He kept kicking your leg under the table

 _“Sir Theo kicked me”_ You yelled across the class  
“ _I did not”_ 9-Year-old Theo yelled  
_“Did to_ ” You said pointing at him  
_“Liar_ ” he said standing up from his chair  
_“No you are_ ” You tackled Theo to the ground wrestling him into a head lock.

 _“McCall, Raeken cut it out_ ” your fourth-grade teacher said trying to pull you and Theo apart. The class cheered as you bit Theo’s arm “ _Sir she bit me_ ” Theo whined as the two of you were separated. the teacher’s words started out as yells but slowly faded to sound like an alarm a ringing getting louder and louder

You shot up from bed “ _Shit”_ You yelled looking at the time _,” I’m late, first day of school and I’m late_ ”  
You jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom to brush your teeth

You screamed at the sight of your hair trying to brush your teeth and brush your hair at the same time. You ran out of the bath room. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a cute top that Lydia had picked out for you. You ran down the stairs hopping on one leg trying to pull your boots on. _“Bye mom love you_ ” You yelled grabbing an apple and your keys kissing them _“Thank you brother for taking the right keys”_ You ran to your car. Speeding off towards school

You ran into class in such a hurry you dropped your books on the way in, _“SON OF A..”_ You managed to stop your self before you finished that sentence

 _“Miss McCall, glade you could make it”_ Mrs. Finch said glaring at you

“ _Sorry Mrs finch”_ You said scrambling to pick up your books

 _“Please when you’re ready I’ll wait_ ” She said crossing her arms looking down at you

You stood up and looked around the room for a seat, you spotted Lydia, Kira and Scott. Weird Scott in advanced placement you thought. Finally, you managed to see an empty seat a few rows back from Scott. You gave Mrs finch an apologetic smile and made quick haste to the seat. Slumping down. placing your head down on the table

 _“Ruff night_ ” The person next to you whispered

 _“Yeah you could say that”_ You said looking up, “ _Oh, Theo_ ” You said surprised

“ _So you remember me”_ He said smiling

“ _I could never forget the brat that made my life I living hell for 3 years”_ You said sitting up looking for your AP biology text book

 _“Hey it was a two-way street”_ He said laughing off your comment

 _“Shit”_ You said under your breath. Causing Theo to give you a curious look

 _“Forgot your book?”_ He asked

You just nodded, eyes closed trying not to explode at your already crap first day of senior year

You heard the seat next to you shift, you turned to see Theo close, really close.

 _“We can share mine_ ” He said smiling and flicking through the pages _“I promise I won’t put gum in your hair”_

 _“Thanks, for the book, and the gum”_ You said leaning in close to see the book. You tried, you really did try focusing on class, but Theo being so close made you get or tingly

You snuck glances at him when his head was down reading, He really did look different from the fourth grade. He was a man pretty much. You could see stubble alone the edge of his chin, shinning on the sun light. His eyes seemed 3 different colors all at once and he had a jaw that was to die for. He glanced up when he thought you weren’t looking, your eyes caught each other

 _“What, food on my face”_ He said wiping his mouth with his hand  
_‘No”_ You said grabbing his hand “ _You just grew up, it’s weird”_ You said before quickly letting his hand go

 _“So did you, last time I saw you. You were in pony tails and wore way to much pink_ ” You leaned into him muffling your laugh on his arm

“ _Oh please don’t “_ you said he just laughed looking up at you

 _“You got pretty_ ” He said quietly you almost didn’t hear it “ _What_?” You asked

 _“Raeken, McCall are we interrupting something_ ” Mrs Finch called from the front of the class

You saw Scott and Lydia glance at each other then back at you and Theo

“ _Sorry Mrs, finch_ ” you and Theo said at the same time

“ _Just zip it okay”_ She said moving her hand across her lips

30 painful minutes of stealing glances and smiles at each other finally the bell rang.

 _“One down_ “You said huffing as you stuffed your books back into your bag

 _“Still not a morning person_ ” Theo said doing the same

 _“I’m a creature of habit “_ You said clasping your bag shut

 _“Hopefully you broke the habit of tripping unsuspecting 9-year-olds_ “Theo said throwing his bag over his shoulder

 _“I don’t know I like to trip the odd one every so often_ ” As soon as you said that you winced and placed a hand over your face

Theo just laughed _“Hey want to know a secret”_

You nodded behind your hands

 _‘So do I_ ” He whispered in your ear

 _“I’m going to leave_ ” You said trying to escape but Theo grabbed your arm stopping you

_“Hey so since we, you know both like tripping little kids, do you think you could help a guy out and show me around”_

You smiled, " _let’s see your timetable_ ". He pulled the scrunched-up paper from his pocket handing it to you, with another one of his mesmerizing smiles

“ _Well it’s my lucky day”_ You said studying his timetable

“ _You pretty much have all the same classes as me including the free period”_ You said handing it back to him

 _“Great_ ” He said taking the timetable, his fingers lingering on yours a little longer than needed.

 _“Raeken, McCall I have another class_ “Mrs Finch said from behind her desk

 _“Let’s go before she shoots us”_ You whispered leading the way out of class

=

Your tour only lasted 10 minutes before you got a text from Scott asking you to bring Theo to the locker rooms. You knocked on the door, since it was the boy’s locker room you wanted to make sure your brother and Stiles were the only one’s inside

“ _Cost clear”_ Stiles yelled from inside

 _“After you Me lady”_ You said screwing your face up as soon as you said it “ _I’m sorry Stiles is usually the weird one”_ You said holding the door open for Theo

 _“I think it’s funny_ ” He said smiling

You sat down on a bench listening to Theo tell the story of how he was turned. Stiles of course was channeling his future law enforcement skills and grilling Theo about everything and anything, he really didn’t like or trust Theo and it confused you.  He had done nothing that gives off untrustworthy vibes

As you listened to his story you felt sad, scared for him. His voice was full of emotion as he explained what happened. The pool, skateboarding and then the werewolf that attacked him

He looked at you in the middle of it, you gave him an apologetic smile.

 _“Okay but what happened to the alpha that bit you_ ” Stiles said pushing off the locker he was leaning against

“ _By the time of my first full moon he was dead”_ You could feel Theo’s eyes on you again

 _“How did you know that_ ” Stiles said moving a bit closer. You gave him a shut-up look but he just shrugged it off

 _“I met another member of his pack, told me the alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own betas, Twins_ ”

You and Scott shared looks before he looked behind you at Stiles. You knew who he was talking about.

“ _Scott listen to my Pulse I’m telling you the truth”_ Theo said looking straight at Scott

 _“Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you’re lying your ass off”_ Stiles said trying to act tough  
_“Stiles_ ” You yell standing in between Him and Theo

 _“Why would I lie”_ Theo said over your shoulder

“ _Theo you don’t have to answer him”_ You said defending him

 _“Because you’re not who you say you are_ ” Stiles says looks straight at you. As if he was warning you about Theo.

 _“Okay, Y/N, all that stuff we talked about in class, and on the way, over here how would I know that if I was lying about who I am”_  
_“Theo you don’t have to do this with me, I believe you_ ” You said turning away from Stiles to look at Theo, He looked at you, thankful that you believed him then he turned his attention to Scott

 _” In fourth grade you had an inhaler, I did to. I remember this day where I ended up in the nurse’s office because of an asthma attack, a bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER”_  
You turned from Theo, you remembered that day. It was your fault he had the attack you thought he was joking, and you didn’t get the teacher. You turned to Stiles glaring at him for making Theo justify himself and try prove he is who he says he is.

_“You told me what happens when you go to the ER for asthma, how they give you oxygen, you made it sound easy. And everything would be okay”_

You see Stiles face drop he felt bad, you were a little glad he did. Even if he was only feeling a little bad.

 _“I swear I’m that same kid from fourth grade”_ You turned back to face Theo

 _“Maybe not quite the same_ ” He aimed that at you causing a small smile to spread on your face

 _“I was hoping you were to”_ He said looking back at your brother

The bell rang

“ _I better not be late for class; you guys aren’t the only ones I’ve got to make a good impression on_ ” He said picking up his bag

 _“Come on_ ” You said gesturing to the door. Theo walked in front and you turned around to Stiles quickly _“Nice one_ ” You said before following Theo out of the locker room

 _“What the hell was that_ ” Stiles said raising his arms

 _“What do you mean?_ ” Scott asked

 _“Ah, your sister completely taking Theo’s side”_ Stiles said leaning back on a locker

 _“She does that, helps the lone wolf”_ Scot said smiling at his little joke

 _“Oh ha-ha, she had one class with the guy now they’re like best friends”_ Stiles said screwing his face up

 _“Your just mad cause she yelled at you, you were big a bit hard on the guy_ ”  
_“I just don’t trust him, especially with Y/N”_

“ _We have to start giving people the benefit of the doubt some time”_ Scott said over his shoulder as he waked away

 

You had to do a quick jog to catch up to Theo you tapped his shoulder

 _“Hey I’m sorry about Stiles he’s well_ ”  
_“Protective”_ Theo said before you could finish

 _“Yeah, we haven’t exactly had the best of luck the past few years and its, changed him”_ You said twisting the strap of your bag _  
“It’s cool I get it”_

 _“I meant what I said Theo I believe you, if that means anything”  
_ “ _No it does”_ He said stepping closer _“Honestly, I thought you would be the hardest one to win over, I really wasn’t that nice to you when we were kids”_

 _“Key word kids”_ You said giving him a slight push on the shoulder _“And hey I was, well… I was a bitch to”_

Theo laughed and gave you another one of his beautiful smiles that made you want to melt.

 _“English is that way by the way”_ You said pointing in the opposite direction Theo was walking

 _“I’m glad I’ve got you then_ ” He said patting your head walking in the direction you pointed out.

You really did feel bad for him. He was alone. No friends, barely any family and Stiles was treating Theo like he had been his arch enemy in the fourth grade not yours. But you knew one thing, after hearing the way he spoke your brother would start to trust Theo, maybe not completely but at least you will have more support next time Stiles tried to pick on him.

Later that night 

You were lying in bed, reading over your notes from the day when a light knock came from your door.

 _“Its open_ ” You said not looking up from your notes

Scott opened the door and poked his head in the gap. “ _Can we talk_?”

You smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to you.

_“So I just got back from speaking to Stiles”_

_“About Theo I’m guessing?”_ You said tucking your notes into your book  
_“I found him following Theo in the woods, he dragged Liam along to help track him”_  
_“Oh no… how did that end”_  
“Theo confronted him. I don’t think it ended well” Scott said shifting around on your bed  
_“What’s going on with him lately “_ You asked  
_“I don’t know, that’s what I wanted to ask. Could you speak to him? you have a way with people. They trust you, tell you things. Especially Stiles, sometimes it’s like you two are the twins not us.”_  
_“I don’t think Stiles is very happy with me right now”_  
_“Please”_ Scott said grabbing your hand  
_“Okay, sure. Il do it”  
_ Scott kissed your cheek “ _Night”_

He had his hand over the door handle before he turned back around

 _“What is going on with you and Theo?”_  
“Nothing, I was just being friendly “You said shrugging his question off  
_“I saw the way you defended him in the locker room sis”_  
_“I don’t know Scott, He doesn’t really have anyone. You're all icing him so he’s got to have someone in his corner’_ You said playing with a loose strand of hair

 _“Okay”_ He said half believing you  
_“ Night Kira”_ You yelled as Scott opened the door. She stepped out into the door way and smiled _“Night Y/N”_

You laughed as he closed the door. Getting comfortable in your bed you reached over to your phone. And decided to text Stiles

_“Hey. Need help with history, tomorrow??? – Y/N_

You waited a few minutes twisting your phone in your hands, when he finally replied

“ _Sure, Free period. Library”_ – Stiles  
“See you there” – Y/N

Okay now you had a meeting place you just had to figure out what you were going to say, to figure out what was going on with him.

 


	3. 5x3

Stiles kept rescheduling, more werewolf business kept coming up, finally a few days later after school instead of free period the two of you met up, something had happened at the sheriff station this morning and Stiles ended up missing the first few classes of the day.

 _“Ohhhh, see now that makes sense_ “You said playfully hitting Stiles on the shoulder

 _“Righ_ t” He said looking at your curiously

 _“You’re so smart Stilinski”_ You said messing him hair up

 _“Okay that does it, why are you pretending to be bad at history_ “He said slamming the text book closed __  
“I’m not”  
_“Y/N, it’s one of your best subjects”_  
“It is not” It is you said crossing your arms

 _“You can recite every roman emperor from that guy that got stabbed and that salad ….”_  
_“Julius Cesar”_ You said over the top of him  
_“See total history buff”_  
“Okay, I guess. You’re okay right “Cutting to the chase __  
“Yeah why? “It was Stiles turn to fold his arms  
_“I don’t know, you’ve just been… You haven’t been yourself”_

 _“Yeah I guess I’ve been a little less, stiles then usual”_ He scratched the back of his head  
_“Come on tell me”_ You placed a hand on his shoulder  
_“I’m just worried that after this year we will all drift away, You and Scott your my best friends, what if this time in three years your off somewhere with a new group of friends and have forgotten all about me”_  
“ _Well, here’s hoping”_ you said leaning back  
_“Not helping”_ Stiles said placing his head in his hands  
_“Hey Stiles, your more than my friend your like another brother to me, moving away to college isn’t going to change that”_  
“ _You’re my  family To “He smiled at you_  
_“Hey and I’m sorry about third degreeing your boyfriend the other day”_  
“Ah he is not my boyfriend” You said shaking your head __  
“You sure the way you defended him seemed very girlfriendly, I don’t think you have ever yelled at me before”  
“Sorry about that.”  
“I’m just not used to us being on opposite sides” Stiles leaned back in his seat _“I wouldn’t approve so you know”_  
“He’s not my boyfriend” You knew he wasn’t going to let this go __  
“He would be a step up from your last boyfriend”  
“Okay no, Donovan and I had one date, not even that half a date” You said waving a finger in his face __  
“You know he threatened to kill my dad this morning”  
“Scott told me, is he okay”  
“You know my dad, takes more than a crazy teenager threatening his life to bring him down”  
=

Scott came running into the library, he glanced around till he saw you and Stiles sitting on a table before running up to you

 _“Stiles, its Donavan, he escaped_ ” He said slamming his hands on the table  
_“What how_ ” Stiles said standing up from his seat  
“ _Long story your dad wants to meet us’_ Scott said already turning to the door  
“ _Should I come”_ You said standing up

 _“Nah its more our thing, stay, study. Can I borrow your car, I’ll pick you up later”_ Scott said putting his hand out for your keys  
_“Oh, okay then”_ You dropped the keys in his hand and they ran off out of the library  
You stayed in the library studying for a few hours, Scott texted you letting you know he had caught Donovan.

You couldn’t help but feel a bit down as you walked back to the bus stop, “More our thing” Kept replaying over and over in your head. Scott didn’t mean it the way you took it.

 It made you feel useless, you were always being left behind during these moments, ever since you got hurt in the fight between the alpha pack, Scott has constantly side-lined you. He even left you behind when they went to Mexico to find Derek

“ _Hey”_ Someone said behind you drawing you out of your thoughts.

 _“Why so sad I can smell it from across the school_ ” Theo said walking up to you

“ _Just a long day_ ” You smiled at him tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

 _“What you doing here so late_ ” He asked finally catching up to you

 _“Study, Scott’s supposed to pick me up but he’s not answering, looks like it’s the bus for me_ “

 _You know the last bus left a few hours ago right”_ Theo said that beautiful smile on his face _  
“That’s just… great”_ You sat down on the grass

 _“Don’t you have a car?”_ Theo asked sitting next to you __  
“Yeah, Scott’s using it, you know for his top secret alpha business” __  
“I can give you a ride, you know If you don’t mind my loud off key singing”  
You laughed _“I’m guessing you’ve never been in a car with Stiles”_  
Theo stood up “So, you want a ride”  
You nodded and Theo helped pull you to your feet

Theo pulled over in front of your house

 _“Thanks”_ You said reaching for the door handle, Theo grabbed your arm stopping you

 _“I um…. I never thanked you”_  
_“For what”_ You said turning to face him

 _“Believing me, standing up for me the other day”_ He said looking down  
_“You don’t have to thank me”_ You said placing a hand on his knee _  
“I do, I’ve never had anyone do that before, so just thanks_ ” He placed his hand over yours

 _“Anytime”_ You opened the door and hoped out of the seat

 _“See you tomorrow_ ” You smiled at him before walking to the front door, stopping on the steps to wave as he drove off.

 _“Hey where have you been”_ Scott said looking up from his take-out container

“ _School, library_ ” You said coldly as you passed him

 _“I’m so sorry, I was supposed to pick you up”_ Scott said trying to grab you for a hug

 _“Don’t worry Theo drove me home”_ You pushed away from him  
“ _Theo?”_ Scott said screwing his face up

 _“Yes Scott, Theo.”_ You yelled as you started to climb the stairs  
_“Hey I’m sorry I just got distracted and forgot”_  
“ _You’ve been doing that a lot, senior scribe I had to run in the rain because you took my keys by mistake for the millionth time, I almost had to walk home in the dark tonight, in beacon hills not exactly safe Scott”_ You yelled turning to face him __  
“Hey I’m sorry, Theo drove you home though “He said trying to look apologetic __  
“He seems to be there when you should , a lot lately”  
_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_  
“Nothing, I’m just going to bed” You turned and continued to walk up the stairs  
_“Hey Y/N, I really am sorry”_  
“I know Scott, you always are” You said over your shoulder  


-

Scott called a pack meeting before school the next day, He knocked on your door before he left but to his surprise you were already gone. Stiles noticed you missing almost instantly

He looked around at the pack, Liam, Malia, Kira, Scott, Lydia even Mason was there. Not you

_“Scott where’s Y/N? “_

_“I don’t know she was gone before I left this morning and she hasn’t texted me back”_ Scott said quickly looking at his phone  
_“You don’t think she’s in trouble” Stiles said a little worried_  
“No she’s probably just studying somewhere” Scott said flicking you one more text  
_“I’m just going to give her a call”_ Stiles said pulling his phone from his pocket  
-

 _“That’s four points to a big fat 0 Raeken_ ” You said chewing another grape you successfully caught in your mouth

 _“Hey it just proves I have a better throwing arm than you”_ Theo said grabbing a grape and taking a bite _  
“Or you just suck at catching”_

Theo had picked you up early in the morning, you wanted to get out before Scott tried to weasel his way back into your good books. You were still annoyed at him for his comment “More our thing” And the fact he forgot about you. Again.

Your phone went off just as you were getting ready to throw another grape at Theo who was dropping every single one

 _“Its Stiles”_ You said picking up the phone

 _“Hey, where are you”_ He said before you had a chance to say hello

“School. Why?”

 _“Pack meeting”_ He said like you had asked a dumb question  
_“Yeah I can’t make it”_  
_“Why not”_  
_“Cause I’m busy”_ You said throwing a grape at Theo purposely hitting him on the forehead, causing him to laugh

 _“Are you. Y/N McCall, are you with a boy”_ Stiles said sounding like a over protective father  
_“Just Theo, sorry Stiles I’ve got to go, love you”_ You said hanging up

“Well that’s just…. great” Stiles surveyed the parking lot and saw Theo’s car in the distance. The two of you in the front seats laughing

Stiles shook his head and walked back to the pack meeting.

 

 _“Shouldn’t Scott be the one who checks in on you”_ Theo said twisting a grape in his fingers

 _“Nope, it’s always Stiles”  
“So… you love him is that in a friend way or…”_ Theo sat with his back against the driver’s door and his feet crossed

 _“Family way, Stiles, he’s like my brother”_ You mirrored him  
“ _That’s good”_ Theo said smiling and looking at the grape in his hand  
_“Whys that good”_ You said leaning forward  
_“No reason_ “He threw the grape at your face  
The school bell rang

“We better get to class” You said grabbing your bag

“After you me lady” Theo said imitating you from the day after the senior scribe   
_“I hate you”_ You said opening the door

“ _No you don’t”_

-

You and Theo walked in to Biology taking your usual seats next to each other. Scott walked in catching site of you, instantly he walked straight towards you

 _“Where were you?”_ He said angrily at you  
_“Ah, sorry Scott. I got lost and needed to steal your sister for directions this morning_ ” Theo said almost defending you  
_“Yeah, who can say no to that face_ ” you said squeezing Theo’s cheek  
_“Stiles can fill me in on anything I missed”_ You said giving Scott a dirty look  
_“You should have been there”_ He said still angry  
_“Like you last night” You snapped_

Theo instantly placed his hand on your knee squeezing it, letting you know people were looking. __  
Scott opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mrs. Finch “ _Right class, turn to page 47, McCall, take you seat”_  
“Scott gave you a “Talk about this later look” Before turning and taking his seat next to Kira.

Half way though class, Theo tapped you on the shoulder “ _Yeah”_ You said looking up from your text book

He pointed to the door way, you followed his finger and saw Liam trying to get Scott’s attention like a crazy person, unfortunately your brother had been called on by Mrs. Finch and had no way of acknowledging Liam.

 _“Mrs. Finch I ah need to poop_ ” You said raising your hand

_“To much information Y/N, go”_

Theo tried to hide his laugh as you ran out of the class to see what Liam was jumping around about

 _“I need to poop, really_ ” He said trying to hide back a laugh

 _“Shut up, what’s wrong_ “You said dragging Liam away from class

_“It’s Tracy she’s in history class now, what do I do”_

“ _Um…. Follow me_ ” You said grabbing Liam’s arm, you poked your head around the corner of the class getting a look at Tracy, you could see Hayden trying to talk to her but she looked blank, and you could have sworn you saw her crack the desk, you turned to Liam

 _“Okay, I’m going to text Stiles, you pull the fire alarm so Scott, and the rest of the pack can get out of class, most importantly we get those students away from her”  
_ Liam nodded and ran for the nearest fire alarm

-===================================================

Tracy’s back spit open, You and Scott’s face got splattered in her blood

 _“I think I’m going to be sick_ ” You said truing to wipe the blood off your face _“Y/N Stay back”_ Scott said grabbing your arm as Tracy’s tail hit Stiles across the chest, then Deaton. She hit Malia sending her crashing to the ground, Scott had your arm in his hand, and he shielded you from Tracy

Tracy leaped up on the counter steering straight at you and your bother

“ _Y/N, run get help_ ” Scott whispered

_“I can't leave you”_

Scott shoved you towards the door _“Run_ ” He yelled as Tracy scratched him across the shoulder

You stated sprinting, you ran out the front door of the animal clinic, you had no idea where you were going, who could help, you just ran.

Your heart felt like it was in your throat, you ran through all the names, who you could call, Theo’s name stuck out from the rest, he can help he’s a werewolf, plus it would give him a chance to prove himself

You ran to Theo’s house his car was in the drive, you started banging on the door with your fist yelling his name

Theo swung the door open “What’s wrong” He said instantly taking your face in his hands Tracy’s blood still visible on your cheek

“Animal clinic, Kanima, quickly “ You managed to say between gasps of air

Theo grabbed his keys and ran to the car

=======================================

 _“So it just exploded from her back”_ Theo said putting his foot down hard on the gas __  
“Yeah, they're still there, its lined with mountain ash so she could be ripping them apart right now’  
“We will get there” He grabbed your hand to comfort you __  
Theo pulled into the clinic before he got a chance to stop you jumped out taking off towards the clinic

 _“Scott, Stiles_ “You screamed running through the back doors

 _“Y/N, WAIT”_ Theo yelled chasing after you

He grabbed you by the shoulders, _“Let me go first, just in case_ ”  
You squeezed Theo’s hand as a way to say yes, and thanks

You stood there clinging to your sides, hopping Theo wasn’t going to walk in on your brother, two of your best friends and Deaton ripped to shreds by Tracy

Theo came smiling around the corner _“Its safe_ ” He said grabbing your hand

You followed him gripping tightly to his hand

Malia was missing, Scott was pulling himself to his feet

You ran to your brother helping to steady him and pulling him into a hug _“I was so scared”_

 _“I’m just glad you're safe_ ” Scott said stroking your hair

Theo helped Stiles and Deaton lean against the table Tracy was just unconscious on. You ran to Stiles, wrapping him in a hug

 _“Scott I can help_ ” Theo said from behind _you “It doesn’t have to mean I’m apart of the pack, like you have accepted me or anything like that”_ He looked directly at Stiles for the last part

 _“Scott, he can help”_ You said letting go of Stiles

 _“You said get help_ ” You looked at Theo _“So I got it_ ” You looked back at your brother

Stiles and Deaton both gave Scott a look that meant, “It’s up to you”  
“ _Scott, I can help you”_ Theo said standing next to you

You smiled up at him, then back at your brother

 _“Okay_ ” Scott said looking straight in your eyes. You knew he wasn’t trusting Theo. He was trusting you. You believed in him, you believed he could help. If you trusted him, that was enough for your brother

“ _I’m coming_ ” You said stepping forward towards Scott

 _“Y/N…”_ You knew what Scott was going to say, He was going to tell you it was too dangerous, that he didn’t want you getting hurt

“ _Scott please, I can help. Moms been teaching me things, if someone’s hurt I can help”_ You said pleading with your brother

Scott looked at Stiles like they were your parents trying to figure out who was going to be god cop / bad cop

Theo grabbed your hand _“Il watch her, I’ll keep her safe “_ This was becoming a habit between the two of you, holding hands to show you were a team.  
_‘Are you sure_ ” Scott said looking at the both of you

_“Yeah, if Theo says he will keep me safe, I know he will”_

Stiles was watching your hands, he didn’t like the way the two of you were holding hands, and a little fear started to grow inside him, a fear that you were falling for Theo.

 

 


End file.
